The present invention relates to handicraft tools and more particularly to a structure of handle for mini-handsaw which provides a convenient engagement or disengagement of the saw blade within the handle and the engagement is very stable.
A prior art mini-handsaw 10 (as shown in FIG. 1) comprises a handle 11, a longitudinal slit 12 in the handle 11 extended along the length thereof, a bowed frame 13 integrated with the front end of the handle 11 including a through hole 131 in free end. When a saw blade 14 inserts into the slit 12 of the handle 11, its outer end is fixed by a bolt 16 and a hexagonal looking plate 15. This mini-handsaw 10 has a disadvantage. Each time fastening or unfastening the looking plate 15 must use a tool and due to the unstable fastening manner, the saw blade 14 may be loosened often. So that the operator has to fasten the looking plate 15 repeatedly, causing great inconvenience to the operator.
The present invention has a main object to provide a structure of handle for mini-handsaw in which the saw blade is readily to assemble or disassemble into the handle without using a tool.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of handle for mini-handsaw which has two fixed points to hold the saw blade so that the engagement of the saw blade within the handle is very stable.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a structure of handle for mini-handsaw in which the saw blade is slidable in the handle in order to adjust the outside length of the saw blade.
Accordingly, the structure of handle for mini-handsaw of the present invention comprises generally a hollow interior handle combined with a pair of first and second halves so as to define an elongate slit therein for receiving the inner pat of a saw blade, a slider, a locking member and a swivel arrester. The handle has a plurality of transverse grooves and a plurality of guides formed in inside walls and extended along the length thereof. The slider connected with the locking member slidably engaged within a rectangular opening of the handle wherein the locking member has a blade holder for holding the inner end of the saw blase and the slider has a stopper for selectively engaging into one of the transverse grooves. The swivel arrester has a T-shaped lock for fixing the saw blade at a front end of the handle. When pulls the locking member rearward relative to the handle, an inner sliding plate forces the stopper of the slider engaged into one of the vertical positioning grooves so as to restrain the longitudinal movement of the saw blade. If presses the press block of the locking member inward, the saw blade can be able to disengaged with blade holder and sets free to draw out of the handle.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.